


Made Out With a Mannequin

by orphan_account



Series: The General'Verse [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 22:25:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FEBRUARY 2011: Santana has a heated session with a shop-window dummy, and is caught by the assistant manager.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Made Out With a Mannequin

If Kurt knew that Santana was here, she’d be subjected to a three-hour lecture on the poor quality and the ethics of mass-produced clothing, but she didn’t care.

She just HAD to see that mannequin again.

Carefully, she climbed through the staff door to the window display area, and approached the dummy.

“Hey, I missed you” she whispered into the mannequin’s ear.

* * *

“Oh my GOD!” Jeremiah squeaked out as he came to redress the window.

Santana made no attempt to pick up the clothing she’d strewn around the booth - a mixture of her own and the store’s - instead continuing her make-out session with the dummy, pausing only to speak to the intruder.

“You’re welcome to join us, now that you’re here” she drawled out in a seductive tone.

Jeremiah hesitated.

“Erm… no. I think you’ve just completely confirmed my sexuality… I’ll… be leaving now.”

He made his hasty retreat back into the store.

* * *

“HEY! Get off me” Santana screamed out as the security guards dragged her out of the Gap.

Her attempts were futile, and in no time she was being pushed out of the doors.

In the background, she swore she could hear a cappella chords, and a familiar voice beginning to sing, but she hadn’t the time to ponder this. She had to get away from Westerville with the small shred of dignity she had retained.


End file.
